


Five Lessons in the Art of Body Language

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rodney unceremoniously marched into Sheppard's quarters. "I need to know how you do it."</i></p><p>Sheppard was sprawled on his narrow bed, leafing through an old Iron Man comic. "Do what?" he asked, not even looking up.</p><p>"You know…" Rodney's hands waved up and down in a gesture that encompassed Sheppard's entire body. "The Kirk thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Lessons in the Art of Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 5.06 The Shrine
> 
> Massive thanks to [](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisahawklin**](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/) for the thorough beta and wonderful title!

Rodney unceremoniously marched into Sheppard’s quarters. “I need to know how you do it.”

Sheppard was sprawled on his narrow bed, leafing through an old Iron Man comic. “Do what?” he asked, not even looking up.

“You know…” Rodney’s hands waved up and down in a gesture that encompassed Sheppard's entire body. “The Kirk thing.”

Sheppard pivoted his head towards Rodney, his brow furrowed. “What?”

Rodney huffed in annoyance; did he have to spell it out? “Seduce alien priestesses with a single smile, have the chieftain’s daughter practically throw herself at you. How do you do it?”

With a roll of the eyes and a put upon sigh, Sheppard said, “I don’t _do_ anything. They just kind of…” He shrugged.

“Grab you and crash your mouths together,” Rodney suggested.

“Yeah.”

Rodney scowled. "And of course you do nothing to stop them. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten space VD by now."

“Hey!” Sheppard closed the comic and tossed it on his nightstand. "There haven't been that many-"

“Spare me the details.” He stalked over to the chair besides Sheppard’s bed and plopped down. “Have you ever actually had to make the first move?”

Sheppard scratched his head, as if he was trying to remember. Rodney twisted his face in revulsion. “Of course not. You sicken me. You know that right?”

Sheppard had the audacity to smile.

Rodney had come here hoping Sheppard would give him some advice on how to best approach Jennifer. He had a hazy memory of his recorded confession to her, but Rodney wasn’t sure anymore. Maybe Sheppard would know. “How do you know when you’re really in love with someone?”

Sheppard’s eyebrows rose. “You’re asking the wrong person, buddy. I don’t have much experience.”

“Oh, come on, Sheppard! You’ve been married.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t – I thought – it’s complicated.” Sheppard seemed agitated so Rodney raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, so you’ve never been–"

“I didn’t say that.” Sheppard looked down at his BDUs, picking at invisible lint, and said quietly, “I’ve only ever been in love once.”

“How did you know?”

Sheppard tilted his head, meeting Rodney’s gaze. "Rodney-"

“Please," Rodney said softly. "You’re the only one here I can talk to about this.”

Sheppard remained silent.

Rodney threw Sheppard a look. “Did you know it was love before or after you slept with her?” Rodney pushed, desperate for any kind of answer.

Sheppard shook his head and rolled his eyes. “McKay.”

“_Sheppard_.”

“Before. I knew before.”

“Oh.” Rodney had yet to go on a proper date with Jennifer and didn't know exactly how he felt about her. “You’re positive you knew before?”

"Yeah."

"How?"

“Because we never."

Rodney’s eyes widened in surprise and his interested was piqued. "Who was she? Was she married? _A superior officer?!_"

Sheppard glared.

Rodney leaned toward him. “Come on. Tell me.”

“It takes two to tango, Rodney,” Sheppard confessed.

When the meaning of Sheppard’s words sank in, Rodney snorted. “As if. There’s not a person in two galaxies that would refuse you.”

Sheppard just laughed bitterly.

~ ~ ~ ~

Rodney grimaced as he palmed Sheppard's door chime.

After a few seconds, the door slid open to reveal Sheppard standing on the other side. “You all right?”

“No,” he answered, striding past Sheppard and into the room. “I’ve spent the past four hours underneath an Ancient console because Dr. Maden or was it Madson – more like Dr. McGrabby Fingers – decided that best way to figure out what that console did was to take out a crystal. And of course, the crystal he took out ended up frying the whole circuit! Which turned out to control the main water purification system located on the far northwest tower." Rodney scowled. “God, my neck is killing me.” His hand lifted to massage the back of his neck. “Hey, do me a favor?”

Sheppard sighed exaggeratedly and started working on Rodney's knotted muscles.

“Really?”

Sheppard grabbed Rodney shoulders and led him the short distance to the bed. “Lay down.”

Sheppard nudged his back and Rodney obediently laid down on his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms. Rodney felt Sheppard’s long fingers caress his nape before kneading the tension from Rodney’s neck and shoulders.

Rodney closed his eyes. The pressure felt fantastic, the knots giving way under Sheppard’s manipulations. Then Sheppard pressed lower, to the middle of Rodney’s back and Rodney groaned in pain, flinching away automatically.

Sheppard pressed on the spot again, fingers pressing in harder and working his middle trapezius muscle until it loosened.

"Don't stop."

Sheppard straddled Rodney’s hips.

"Ow. Do you have any idea how bony your ass is?" Rodney griped.

Sheppard only situated more of his ass against Rodney's and gave him a full back rubdown. Rodney hardly noticed the moans and whimpers his mouth was releasing, Sheppard’s hands were incredible. His fingers worked steadily, almost intimately, not letting up until every muscle had been relaxed.

Rodney opened his eyes and turned his head to look sideways at Sheppard. Sheppard met his gaze briefly before looking back down at his hands. As he watched, Sheppard’s jaw tightened and his weight moved off of Rodney's ass as the pressure of his hands against Rodney's back increased.

Rodney put his head back down, chin resting on the back of his wrist. “Promise not to stop if I make a confession?”

Sheppard's hands stuttered on his back, but didn't stop. “Okay.”

“A back rub wasn’t the favor I was going to ask for.”

When Sheppard didn't say anything, Rodney continued, "I was going to ask you..." As Sheppard’s hands returned to his neck, Rodney tilted his head to give Sheppard better access. “Yeah, right there,” Rodney groaned.

Sheppard pressed harder. “Your favor?” he reminded gruffly.

“Help me pack a picnic lunch for my date with Jennifer?”

Sheppard’s hands stopped moving. Rodney turned his head to awkwardly look up at Sheppard again. “She mentioned that she really likes picnics and well - It’s just...I’ve never gone on a picnic date and I don’t want to mess this up, you know?”

“Oh.” Sheppard gently pushed Rodney’s head back down and resumed massaging Rodney’s back. "Of course."

“You will?” Rodney closed his eyes. “Thanks, John. You’re a pal.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I know.”

Rodney’s breathing grew slow and steady and he woke up a couple hours later alone under a blanket in Sheppard’s darkened room.

~ ~ ~ ~

Rodney paced the small area outside Sheppard’s door, undecided, picnic basket clinched tightly in his right hand. A minute later, he was about to return to his own quarters when the door whooshed open.

Sheppard stopped abruptly at seeing Rodney. “Shouldn’t you be on your date with Dr. Keller?”

“She had to cancel – medical emergency.”

“Sorry, buddy.” Except Sheppard didn’t look apologetic at all, leaning against the doorway.

Rodney fidgeted as he replied, “Yes, well. I thought that perhaps you might – since you helped make it and all. No sense in letting the food go to waste. So, what do you say?”

Sheppard's face was completely blank for a second before a grin crept across it. “Sure. Let me just grab some beer.” He squeezed Rodney's upper arm before turning around and retrieving a six-pack from his mini-fridge.

They made their way to their usual spot on the south pier. Rodney set the basket down and Sheppard hunkered down, the basket between them.

Soon Rodney was feeling more relaxed than he'd been all day, happily digging into the French bread and different cheeses. Occasionally Sheppard’s knee or elbow would bump against his.

They were discussing the new _Terminator_ series when Rodney announced his preference for Linda Hamilton, which lead to an argument of who was the hotter Sarah Connor.

“Did you not see her arms in _Terminator 2_?” Rodney questioned around of mouthful of cake that Sheppard had persuaded the cooks to bake. It was Rodney’s favorite, chocolate with raspberry filling. “All those muscles!”

“So now you like muscles?”

“What do you mean _now_? I’ve always liked muscles.”

Sheppard stared at Rodney in disbelief. “Sure. Katie and Jennifer, very muscular women.”

At the mention of Jennifer, Rodney stiffened. He had forgotten all about her

When Rodney didn't say anything, Sheppard asked, “You’re really bummed, huh?”

Rodney shrugged. "I guess so." He looked at his watch, surprised how quickly the hours had passed.

~ ~ ~ ~

Rodney threw himself onto Sheppard's rigid couch, the cushions unyielding against his weight. They had just come back from Zelenka’s birthday party, where Rodney spent the majority of his time getting absolutely nowhere with the object of his affections.

“Wow, that was incredibly _not_ fun. Jennifer probably finds me about as appealing as flat beer.”

“Could be worse,” Sheppard said, straddling his desk chair, his movements were slower than usual and had a slight wobbliness. Rodney didn’t remember Sheppard drinking that much, but once Jennifer had arrived, he had left Sheppard to his own devices. “She could find you about as appealing as _warm_ flat beer.”

Rodney lifted his head off the hard cushions to look at Sheppard. “You’re drunk.”

“Am not!”

“Right.”

Sheppard looked undecided for a moment before squaring his shoulders and asking, “What do you know about body language?”

“Body lang…” Rodney sat up. “I know a lot.”

Sheppard looked at him, one eyebrow lifting.

Rodney deflated. “Okay, so I know nothing. What does it matter anyway?”

“It’s just – you don’t look comfortable when you’re around her.”

Sheppard had been watching him? “I don’t? It’s not intentional.”

“That’s the deal with body language, most of its done unconsciously.”

Rodney shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. “Well how do I fix it?”

Sheppard shrugged and answered, “You need to work on your courting techniques.”

“Courting techniques,” he repeated incredulously. “Seriously, Colonel, just how much of Radek’s whiskey-like concoction did you drink?

“Rodney,” Sheppard whined, raking his fingers through his hair, making it even more tousled. “You know what, never mind.” He got up and ambled to his DVD collection.

Rodney stood up, shaking his head. “No, no. I don’t mean – I don’t have any courting techniques. I want to hear more,” Rodney said, making his way to Sheppard. “Or better, show me.”

Sheppard stiffened. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Nonsense, it’s perfect. I’ve always been a visual learner,” Rodney explained, tugging Sheppard to the couch. Sheppard appeared skeptical so Rodney added sincerely, “Please.”

After a long moment, Sheppard relented. “Okay, I’ll show you some stuff.” He looked at Rodney, shaking his head as he corrected, “First off, don’t sit like that.” Sheppard pulled Rodney so he faced him and lifted Rodney’s left arm so that it lay along the back of the couch.

“Step one: Invade the woman’s personal space.” With their knees almost touching, Sheppard leaned slightly forward. “Step two: Direct eye contact.” He smiled into Rodney’s eyes.

This was stupid, Rodney was about to tell Sheppard so when he said, "Step three. Without saying a word, you can let a person know you want them." Sheppard's eyes dropped, focusing on Rodney’s mouth before traveling lower, lingering on the place where neck met shoulder.

Rodney felt the urge to snicker, but by the time Sheppard had dragged his gaze back to his eyes, that urge was gone. Something was different in Sheppard’s eyes, the alcohol induced haze from earlier replaced by something that Rodney couldn’t interpret.

He took Rodney’s hand and laced their fingers together, the touch appearing innocuous until Sheppard ran his thumb lightly over the back of Rodney’s hand.

Rodney stared at Sheppard's hand as he continued that small but oh-so-sensuous movement. Sheppard’s palm was warm, strong; his fingers callused, his knuckles hairy. It was a man’s hand, nothing special about it, but Rodney’s heart rate was escalating. He looked up to find Sheppard’s eyes running down the length of his body. The colonel took a long time before he met Rodney’s gaze.

There was heat in his hazel eyes.

Rodney swallowed thickly. The man was good.

Carefully, Rodney slipped free from his grasp. The heat vanished. “How,” he started, but his voice sounded hoarse. Rodney cleared his throat. “How do you know so much about this?”

"Just something I picked up."

"And you’re been using it ever since to entice women from dozens of different planets. Wait a minute. I thought you said you never hit on-" before Rodney could finish, Sheppard looked away guiltily, his neck flushing. "You conniving... I knew women didn't just miraculously throw themselves at you.”

Sheppard shot Rodney a look.

"Okay, maybe some of the them do." And now that he knew the Sheppard Seduction Method, he'd have Jennifer in no time. Rodney chuckled in glee. "Thanks, Sheppard."

~ ~ ~ ~

Rodney's eyes passed aimlessly over his photos and diplomas, his mind wandering. It was a bad idea when he was playing chess with Sheppard, but he couldn't seem to concentrate.

“Check.”

Huh? Rodney’s head jerked down to look at the chessboard resting on his small table. His eyes narrowed before looking up at Sheppard. “You’re cheating.”

Sheppard rolled his eyes. “Not this again.” He slumped further in his chair, looking bored. “Will you just go?”

“Humph.” Rodney shifted in his seat and stared at the board. He took his turn, capturing one of Sheppard's pieces. _Ha, he thought he had me._

Rodney's attention drifted again, remembering how his breakfast with Jennifer had been interrupted this morning. He barely noticed Sheppard smirk and move a piece. "Checkmate."

What?! Rodney gawked at Sheppard then the board in dismay. This was the third game they’ve played and the third time Rodney lost.

“Want to go again?”

"No," Rodney mumbled, picking up his king and idly stroking it before blurting, “I think Ronon’s interested in Jennifer.”

Sheppard didn’t even bat an eye.

“You already knew?”

“Kind of hard to miss.”

“Really? He never said any- oh - The whole body language thing…”

“Yup.”

“God, I’m body language illiterate.”

Sheppard snorted. “Yup."

While Rodney hadn't expected Sheppard to disagree, he didn’t have to agree so quickly. Rodney sagged into his chair.

Sheppard rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I think she likes you better though.”

"Yeah? You-" Rodney straightened and continued, “I mean, of course she does. I am clearly the better catch.”

“Clearly,” Sheppard said sarcastically.

Rodney went on as if Sheppard hadn’t spoken. “I need to do something to seal the deal. Put a nail in the casket before Ronon even as a chance to steal her away from me. I need to, um, kiss her. Yeah, yeah…”

“Great,” Sheppard said but he didn’t seem excited about Rodney’s plan. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

“What! I can’t kiss her!”

“But you just said-“

“Now! I meant I can’t kiss her now. Kissing is a, uh, delicate matter. I can’t just go up to her and press our mouths together. It’s something to be lead up to…” Rodney’s eyes widened, his fingers snapping. “Practice. I have to practice.” He stood up and grabbed Sheppard. “Come on."

“What the hell, McKay,” Sheppard complained as he was being dragged across the room.

“I’m practicing,” Rodney explained, sitting on his bed and pulling Sheppard beside him. “With you.”

“I’m not practicing kissing with you.”

Rodney chuckled. “You should be so lucky. I meant practicing my body language skills.”

“You mean your non-existent skills?”

Rodney glowered. “Which is why we’re practicing. In those rare – very rare – occasions where I haven’t been good a something, I practice. Not that it takes much.” Rodney grinned, raised his index finger and pointed it at himself. “I'm a fast learner.”

Sheppard shook his head, but he didn't move away, so _right_. Show time.

Rodney squirmed, unsure of where to begin but then remembered step one. He edged closer to Sheppard until their sides were touching. He took a deep breath before awkwardly grabbing Sheppard’s wrist.

Crap! He had forgotten step two. He really was bad at this. Yet, that was what practicing is all about, Rodney reminded himself, and made a mental note to reach for Jennifer’s hand more gently and to make eye contact first.

Pressing his lips together, Rodney looked at Sheppard’s hand, studying it in the flickering light as the curtains rippled in the breeze. Sheppard had long fingers, scattered callouses and a thick dark blue vein running along the middle of his outer palm that Rodney ran his finger against, moving the hair there against the grain.

Sheppard’s breath hitched but Rodney was absorbed in his current activity and hardly noticed. It was same hand that Rodney had been staring at for years but Rodney felt like he was looking at it for the first time.

Sheppard’s arm hair was thick but soft, and Rodney liked feeling the texture of it with his fingertips, liked even more to run his fingernails through it and the slight shivers it invoked in Sheppard.

Rodney turned Sheppard’s hand over, glancing at the lines spreading throughout. He observed a small but deep scar below Sheppard’s thumb, wondering where it came from. Rodney’s eyes continued their path upward, reaching Sheppard’s wrist.

He wasn’t wearing his wrist band.

Sheppard’s wrist was slender for a man, bony. Rodney ran his thumb across it, halting when he felt Sheppard's pulse, fast and thready under his thumb. That’s when Rodney noticed the elevated beating of his own heart, became all too aware of Sheppard’s jean-clad thigh pressing against his.

This wasn’t good. He was supposed to be the seducer here, the one that was supposed to be getting Sheppard hot, not the other way around.

Rodney turned his head towards Sheppard. Sheppard’s eyes were hooded, looking down at their joined hands. Then, as if feeling Rodney’s glance, his eyes moved up, stopping at Rodney’s mouth.

Sheppard’s eyes remained half-lilted, his tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. If that wasn’t body language for ‘kiss me’, Rodney would eat his shorts.

Rodney leaned forward, tilted his chin up, bringing his mouth to within a couple of inches of Sheppard’s. Sheppard’s pulse quickened further against Rodney’s thumb, and Rodney froze.

He had a moment of terrified panic, what if he was wrong? What if this was all part of Sheppard’s demonstration, showing Rodney when the best time to – then their lips were touching and they were kissing and Sheppard…_melted_ against him.

Sheppard released a moan from the back of his throat and kissed Rodney like he had been waiting forever to do this.

Oh.

_Oh._

Rodney pulled back, Sheppard’s mouth blindly following until his eyes fluttered open. Everything was right there in Sheppard’s face to see.

“Why,” Rodney croaked and tried again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sheppard looked away, appearing ready to bolt so Rodney tightened his grip on Sheppard’s arm. They stayed like that for a while before Sheppard seemed to wilt. “I did. You weren’t listening.”

Rodney was about to reply that not everyone understood Sheppardese when he noticed Sheppard eyeing his hard-on. Rodney felt his cheeks flushing, his hand freeing Sheppard’s.

Sheppard smirked, his spine straightened, determination and cocky arrogance practically pouring off of him. His fingertips dug into Rodney shoulders and he hauled Rodney to him and before Rodney could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, Sheppard crashed their mouths together.

Rodney still tried to speak, but his words were jumbled against the lips pressing along his, the tongue invading his mouth. Then with a resigned groan, Rodney quieted, stroking the back of Sheppard’s head, twining his fingers through Sheppard’s thick hair and letting Sheppard’s body tell him everything John couldn’t say.

Who needed words anyway?


End file.
